mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BaganSmashBros
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:BaganSmashBros page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! 22:55, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Your characters are awesome! I especially like your take on Dark Samus. By the way, maybe you should make a move for Ganondorf based on his sword. 08:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Bagan, are you still alive here? When will be the official release for your Meta Ridley? Can you read this message? 14:00, June 13, 2014 (UTC) BaganSmashBros (talk) 10:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC)One i posted at the Ridley page will never be released since i lost him, but updated version similar to BSB Ridley will be released instead. 1.1 to 1.0 stage conversion Here's the tutorial for your stages converted from 1.1 to 1.0 (People using MUGEN 1.0 want your stages to be in 1.0, really.) Add the following parameters to the Info section: displayname = "..." ;Name to display in select screen (replace ... with actual name) versiondate = 01,30,2010 ;Version date of stage (MM,DD,YYYY or X.XX) (replace with actual date) mugenversion = 1.0 ;Version of M.U.G.E.N this stage works on (1.0) author = "..." ;Stage author name Add the following parameters to the Camera section and tune values accordingly (see Backgrounds). overdrawhigh = 0 overdrawlow = 0 cuthigh = 35 cutlow = 25 Add the following to the StageInfo section. localcoord = 320, 240 xscale = 1 yscale = 1 Good luck. 06:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) BaganSmashBros (talk) 09:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) It is impossible to convert them to 1.1 without resizing those sprites manualy. MUGEN 1.0 doesn`t supports resizing through animations, unlike 1.1, and it is used a lot in my 1.1 stages (lava and acid in Norfair and Brinstar, Ridley and corpses in Ceres, fire in Phazon Madness and that thing and background in Chaos). 1.0 Conversion of Ridley's clone When Ridley's clone is in my 1.0 screenpack, the opponent's dust from the Dolorosa attack is now located at the upper-left corner of the screen, even in HD screenpacks. Can you convert Ridley's clone to 1.0? 13:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) 16:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC)I don't have MUGEN 1.0 and i don't know how to convert characters to 1.0 or what causes that glitch. Try to ask someone else. (This is BaganSmashBros, i just forgot to log in) An idea for a character Since the models for Super smash bros. for Wii U recently got dumped, perhaps you could make a 3D Skull Kid for M.U.G.E.N? I know he's just an assist trophy, but you could make him in a similar style to how you made Ridley. If not, then could you tell me the software you use to make your chars animations? The 3D model software I currently use is pretty outdated (That and it doesn't support all the files I need). Thanks. 20:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC)